


The Thinker

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Comic strip, Fanart, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a case proves difficult to solve, Mozzie gets an idea... and Peter just gets a headache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thinker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joy2190](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy2190/gifts).



> **A/N:** For [](http://joy2190.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://joy2190.livejournal.com/)**joy2190** who celebrates her bday today \o/ This year minions are on vacation but I figured, these three together in one room - you can't go wrong with that, LOL :D Happy birthday \o/
> 
> This fills the _**Angola**_ square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/ And you can read more about the Angolan Thinker [HERE](http://www.angola.org/index.php?page=culture).

  
[](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4l5nctf0tw3ehy9/thinker1.png?dl=0)  
  
[](https://www.dropbox.com/s/om3ih488xfv4pzi/thinker2.png?dl=0)  
  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/vn9qyej4ahje0qb/thinker3.png?dl=0)  
  



End file.
